Daddy's Little Girl
by ashie89
Summary: Inu-yasha has everything he could ever want, Kagome as his wife, A beautiful daughter...but then it happens. His 10month old is stolen! 15 years go by...and he finds out where she is!
1. My beautiful baby

Hey,  
  
I hope you guys like this story! I'm almost done my other story-YOU MEAN I'M STUCK HERE!! Check it out if you want. Well hope you like this and God Bless.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Inu-yasha  
  
~~~  
  
"C'mon Riya, your almost there!!" Inu-yasha encouraged the grinning toddler, "Come to daddy Riya!!"   
  
Riya took a few more wobbly steps, then fell into her daddy's open arms.  
  
"Good girl!!" Inu-yasha scooped up the giggling 10month old, "Did you see that Kagome? She walked to me!!!"  
  
Kagome smiled at her baby, "She's sucha strong baby, walking at 10 months!"  
  
Inu-yasha held her proudly, "Well, she is my baby."  
  
Kagome chuckled, "Yes she is."   
  
Riya had thick, shoulder length, black hair. Big, alert amber eyes, two fuzzy black ears sticking out of her little head, tiny claws and fangs. She had Inu-yasha's stare, they always said whenever she heard something and began looking around, she was giving 'the stare'. She had Kagome's laugh, even at 10months, you heard a rhythm to her little giggles. Kagome smiled at her Riya, snuggled up in her daddy's safe arms.  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha had been married about a year now, she was 20yrs.   
  
"Get back here Syshi!" Miroku chased after the laughing toddler. He had escaped from his bath, and was covered in nothing but soapy suds, "Sango! Syshi got out again!" Miroku grabbed the slippery 2year old and headed back too the hut, where he would, once again, try to give him a bath.  
  
Sango chuckled, "Todays your turn Miroku"  
  
Miroku disappeared inside the hut, only run back out chasing a hysterical Syshi.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and grabbed the toddler, "Your hopeless Miroku."  
  
"But you married me."Miroku smiled, kissing her lightly on the cheek as she walked by.  
  
"That means I'm hopeless too."Sango teased, walking inside the hut with the squirming child in her arms.  
  
"Hopelessly inlove!" Miroku followed her in.  
  
Inu-yasha held Riya in his arms tightly, "You'd never see Riya doing that, she's too good to do that."  
  
Kagome smiled and brushed the hair out of her sleeping baby's face, "She could never do wrong in your eyes Inu-yasha."  
  
Inu-yasha wrapped his free arm around his wife, "I love you so much Kag-chan, thank you for my baby."  
  
Kagome pressed close against his warm body and kissed Riya's little, pink cheek, "Thank you Inu-yasha for my baby."  
  
Together they walked in thier little hut. Keade had let them use one of her huts for the past 10months for the baby.  
  
~~~  
  
"Is it true Kikyou? Did Inu-yasha really marry that girl with him? Does he have a daughter now?" Shameri questioned calm but curiously.  
  
"Yes."Kikyou answered stiffly, she had no desire to talk about this.  
  
Shameri was a powerful demon. He looked like a gigantic leopard when he was in full demon form, but when he was in normal form he looked like a pale, crippled 23year old....but looks can be deciveing, he was anything but crippled. His face never smiled, never frowned, never showed any emotion, just stared.  
  
"I thought he loved you...I guess I was wrong"Shameri wondered outloud.  
  
"What do you want?" Kikyou demanded, tired of this conversation.  
  
Shameri looked out a shadowy window of his gothic palace, "That child."  
  
"Inu-yasha's daughter? Why?" Kikyou looked up at him.  
  
"She is very powerful, the child of Inu-yasha and Kagome, both skilled and dangerous parents, she will be a great tool for me." Shameri continued gazing out his window.  
  
Kikyou snorted, "True she'll be a good tool, but you could never get her outta Inu-yasha's grasp. Why do you want her as a tool? What will you use her for?"  
  
"I want to be the most powerful demon in the world, I need a strong, loyal warrior by my side, no doubt she'll grow to be beautiful, then I'll make her my mate." He looked up, no emotion on his face, just two big, silverish red eyes.  
  
"So why do you want me?" Kikyou had a feeling were this was going.  
  
"I need you to go get her." He looked back out the window.  
  
"Why should I? You have nothing of importance too me Shameri."Kikyou challenged.  
  
"I knew you'd say that Kikyou, I have a Shikon Shard. Go get her and it's yours." His long, dark, red hair fell around his eyes, it was a little longer then his elbows.  
  
"How do I know you'd give me the shard?" Kikyou pressed.  
  
"Because I give you my word." He answered.  
  
~~~  
  
Inu-yasha shot straight up...what was that noise?  
  
Kagome stirred slightly then fluttered her big brown eyes, "Wh-what is it Inu-yasha?"  
  
Inu-yasha stood up and walked towards the door to the hut, "I heard something."  
  
Kagome, half asleep, mumbled, "Come back to bed, it was probably a cat or..."She fell back asleep.  
  
He quietly walked over too Riya's tiny mat/basket. She was also awake, her little ears sensative to noise. "You woke up too?" He scooped her up, "Go back to sleep." He held her in his arms. She laid her head against his chest and closed her big, orange eyes. After he was sure she was asleep, he put her down and walked outside, what was that noise? His nose picked up on a familar scent, a cold, sad scent. What was she doing here? "Where are you Kikyou?"  
  
Kikyou walked out of the dark woods, "I heard you have a daughter, Inu-yasha, let me see her."  
  
Inu-yasha's eye's narrowed, he didn't trust her with his daughter, she was trying to take him too hell, "Why?"  
  
"'Cuz I want to give her my GIFT!!!" She whipped out her bow and arrows and shot one at him. He leaped out of the way, just in time.  
  
"What's going on!!!!"He shouted, anger gleaming in his eyes.  
  
"You said you loved me!!! You said it!!"She shot another arrow at him, "But you got married too my REINCARNATION!!! And gave her the child that should've been MINE!!!"  
  
Inu-yasha ducked the arrow, "Calm down Kikyou!! Once I did love you, but now I love Kagome." Another arrow flew by his head.  
  
Kikyou's soul collecters surrounder her and she disappeared. Inu-yasha looked around, where did she go? That's when he heard it...the one sound that would haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life, Kagome's scream and Riya's cry. Inu-yasha felt his legs turn into jello, he ran as fast as could too his hut, riped open the door to find Kagome laying on the ground with a arrow sticking out of her stomach, in a pool of blood. "Kagome!!!!" He fell beside her.  
  
"Inu...Inu-yasha?" She touched his lip with her bloody fingertips, "Inu-yasha...get....Riya!" She fainted.  
  
"Kagome!!!" Inu-yasha cried, holding her close. Miroku and Sango appeared at the doorway, Sango gasped and raced to Kagomes side. "Take care of her."Inu-yasha stood up, "Keep her safe." He turned and ran out, "I've gotta find my baby!!"  
  
Kikyou jumped on the horse waiting for her along the woods edge, holding the crying baby in her arms, "Shhh, be quiet little one." She smacked the horses side and it sprinted off through the woods.  
  
Inu-yasha could smell Riya, she wasn't far away. He ran full speed, I hear a horse! Kikyou took one, I've got her now! He took one, giant leap, and landed nest to the running horse. He sprinted, keeping up with it's pace, "Give her to me!!!" He shouted.  
  
"Noooo!!" Kikyou rammed into his side with the horse, he fell loosely behind. She hit the horses side, "Faster!"  
  
Inu-yasha jumped on the horses back, "Riya!!" He saw her black hair over Kikyou's shoulder.  
  
"Back off Inu-yasha!!!" The horse jumped, almost knocking him off. He grabbed onto her long, black hair, pulling her down with him, "Ahhhh!!!"  
  
She fell on top of him, Riya on top of her while the horse darted away. She quickly stood up and began running.  
  
Inu-yasha jumped up and chased her. He saw it ahead, there was no place for her to go, there was a cliff dead infront of her. She stopped right at the edge, "No" escaped her pale lips.  
  
Inu-yasha advanced to her, "Give me Riya!!" Riya streched out her arms towards him, begging him to take her in his safe arms, her eyes puffy from crying. His heart melted as he walked up to her.  
  
"Don't move or I drop her!"Kikyou warned, holding the baby over the cliffs edge.  
  
"NOOO!!"He stopped dead in his tracks, "Why Kikyou???"  
  
"This little one should've been mine to hold and protect...but because of you I'll never have that! Because of you I'm dead!!!"Kikyou cried, her mind clear now, "So she will be too." She dropped the baby.  
  
"RIYA!!!!!!!!!" Inu-yasha tried to jump after her, but Kikyou leaped infront of him, preventing him from getting to her.  
  
~~~  
  
"Oh Yoshimoto, I miss her so much."A old woman said , holding a basket filled with clothes she just washed said.  
  
"I do too Shira." Yoshimoto put a comforting arm around his wife as they walked the mountain path, underneath a cliff.  
  
"Our only child." The woman, tried not to cry. Her only child had died of a sickness.  
  
Thats when a screaming baby fell into their basket. "What the!?!?!" The woman put the basket down and looked at the crying toddler laying in it.  
  
The man picked her up, "A baby???" He looked up at the cliff, "She must've been sent by God, a gift from heaven!!!"  
  
The woman looked up, "Or maybe her parents tried to kill her." She gazed at her, "She looks diffrent."  
  
"She must be a hanyou." He cradled her in his arms, as her cries calmed down.  
  
"She's so beautiful...let's keep her!" The woman said gleefully.  
  
The man wrapped a arm around her, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, we lost our only child...now God has givin us a second chance!" She took the baby while Yoshimoto took the basket.  
  
"Yes." They began jogging back too the village in joy, they had a daughter!  
  
~~~  
  
He fell down on the ground, tears running down his face. Kill...kill Kikyou! He lashed out at her, with one swipe of his claws, she was dust. He jumped down the cliff, and landed like a cat at the bottem, where is she??? He sniffed around, please! Please don't let her die!!! He searched the land 20 times, trying to find her scent...she was gone. He raced home, praying that in some way she'd be there. Kagome shot up when she saw him  
  
"Inu-yasha! Where's Riya!!" Sango forced her to lay back down, the wounds were to deep to be sitting up.  
  
Inu-yasha's bangs hid his broken eyes.  
  
"Inu-yasha?" She felt a lump rise in her throat, no....  
  
He revealed his broken eyes, tears running down his cheek. Kagome felt her body go numb, "No!!!! She's not!!!" She stared at him, begging him to tell her Riya was okay. Salty tears combed her face, "Nooo!!!" She wailed, burying her face in her hands.  
  
Inu-yasha collapsed next to her, grabbed her into a tight hug, his hair soaked with tears.  
  
Next chappie coming soon! 


	2. 15years later

Hey,  
  
I hope you guys like the story so far! Thanks for the reviews, it makes it funner to write. I planning to make this story longer then -YOU MEAN I'M STUCK HERE, I could only make that one so long. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! God Bless  
  
Disclaimer-Once again, I don't own Inu-yasha.  
  
~~~  
  
Shameri gazed out his dark window, so Kikyou failed me. I've lost track where Riya is, it'll probably take me awhile to find her again, whoever's taking care of her I'll just kill then take her.  
  
~~~  
  
*15years later*  
  
"Riya sweety, help me out with these pots!" Shira called. Riya was 15yrs now, she had Kagome's girlish figure. She had elbow length black hair that had silver tips and streaks, big, golden, alert eyes. Fuzzy black ears and long nails and fangs. She had a beautiful face, but most boys feared her demon side to much to notice.  
  
Riya stopped trying to catch a rabit with her two hands and raced to her mothers side, "Whoa, be careful mom!" She caught a pot flying off the stacked pots in Shira's arms.  
  
"Thanks sweety, now follow me, we need to make some lunch for dad." Shira led her to a open fire, "You can wash all the pots but the bottom one, this one's clean, I'll use it to cook in."Shira instructed.  
  
"K, hey mom?" Riya picked up the pots with ease, heavy objects were never a big hassle for her.  
  
"Yea?" She began filling it up with buckets of water next to her.  
  
"Is dad getting better?"Riya asked, nervousness etched in her voice. Yoshimoto had been sick for a year now, and he seemed to be getting worse everyday.  
  
Shira looked down, "No sweety, please go wash the pots." Shira understood her mom was in pain, and without another word she headed for the lake to wash the pots.  
  
~~~  
  
"15 years Inu-yasha, 15years." Kagome sighed, looking up at her spose. Inu-yasha put his arm around his wife.  
  
"We'll find her Kagome." He never gave up hope, not once, his determination encouraged his wife to have faith too.  
  
"SYSHI NO!!!!"Miroku cried, watching him flirt with a group of girls, but not any group of girls...the RULER of the eastern lands daughters.  
  
"What dad?" Syshi glanced over at him. Syshi was 17yrs and a HUGE flirt, like his dad in his single years. He had jet black hair pulled into a loose ponytail, enormous brown eyes and a built figure.  
  
Miroku grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the groups of swooning girls, "Dad stop! Your embarassing me! I'm not a child anymore!"  
  
"Do you know who you were flirting with?"Miroku demanded.  
  
"Those beautiful women over there."Syshi stared at them longingly.  
  
"Do you know who they are?? They're the daughters of the ruler of the eastern lands!!" Miroku rubbed his temples, "How many times do I have to tell you, I've learned from experience, don't flirt with women with powerful daddys!!"  
  
"Yes dad."Syshi grumbled.  
  
Sango shoke her head, "Your just like your father Syshi."  
  
"Wait! What's that scent??"Inu-yasha head whipped around towards a river.  
  
"What is it Inu-yasha?"Kagome looked around quickly.  
  
It's her!!! I smell it!! It's Riya's scent!!! "Riya"escaped his lips before he sprinted to the river.  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide, Riya?!?! She followed him running, Miroku, Sango, and Syshi chased after them. Please!! Please let it be my baby!!!  
  
Inu-yasha stopped dead at the edge of the river, a young girl holding pots began washing near the river bed on the other side. He felt all of his memories of her flash before his eyes, "Ri-Riya?"  
  
She looked up, her ember eyes studying his stunned face, "Can I help you?"   
  
"A-are you Riya??" He felt his heart beating faster and faster.  
  
"What's it to you?" She learned not to trust anybody but her parents, alot of people have tried to hurt her because she was diffrent.  
  
"It is you!!" He slurred out, advancing towards her. She stood up.  
  
"Who are you?" She felt like she's seen him before, she just didn't know where.  
  
"It's me! Your father!" Inu-yasha studdered out. Uh-oh this guy's a nut.  
  
"Sure sir, look I gotta go..."She picked up her pots.  
  
Kagome appeared next to him, panting from the run, only to stop breathing all together and just stare.  
  
"You guys freak me out."She turned around.  
  
"No! Where are you going?!?"Inu-yasha jumped over the river and appeared next to her. She dropped her pots.  
  
"Leave me alone! I know how to fight!!" She kicked him hard in the stomach, picked up her pots and ran.  
  
Kagome raced to his side, "Are you ok?"  
  
He stood up, "That lil...where'd she learn to kick like that?"  
  
She smiled, for the first time in a long time, "She is your daughter."  
  
~~~  
  
"Who were those freaks??" Riya asked herself, running and balancing pots at the same time. She smelled Shira's scent. "Mom!"  
  
Shira looked up from her pot of bowling water and food, "What's wrong sweety?"  
  
"Mom, these mentle cases came up to me claiming to be my parents."She snorted, dropping the pots.  
  
Shira froze, "W-what?"  
  
"Yea, I donno who they were, though they did look kinda familar."She sat down next to her.  
  
"What cr-crazy story." Shira studdered out, "What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing *smirk* though I did give my quote and quote 'dad' a kick to remember me by." She laughed alittle at the look on his face, she'll never forget that.  
  
Shira laughed nervously.  
  
"What's wrong mom?" Riya noticed the look of pain on her mothers face.  
  
"Sweety we need too talk..."She stood up and led her into the hut where Yoshimoto was sleeping.  
  
Next chappie coming soon 


	3. Shameri

Disclaimer-I don't own Inu-yasha  
  
~~~  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT YOUR CHILD!!!!" Riya stared at Yoshimoto's sad eye's in disbelief.  
  
"We wanted to tell you so many times Riya...but we couldn't...it didn't feel right, we didn't want you to feel different around us."Shira explained quietly.  
  
"So you just let me keep believing that I was normal!!! That I wasn't a freak??? A HANYOU!!!!" Riya felt unwanted tears begin to surface.  
  
"You aren't a freak sweety!!!"Shira tried to hug her, but she pushed her away. "I'm outta here!" She tore through the door and ran into the woods.  
  
"Riya!!!!" She heard Shira call...but she didn't care, she had been lied too! All her life she was lied too! SHE was a lie!!! She ran farther and farther in the damp, dark woods. branches scratched her legs, face and arms as she ran, I've got to get away! Get away from it all!!  
  
~~~  
  
"Who was that babe you guys were talking too Inu-yasha?"Syshi asked cheerfully. Inu-yasha's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Are you talking about Riya?" Inu-yasha asked in a toned voice.  
  
"Was that her name? Man, she was beautiful!!!"Syshi smiled while picturing her face.  
  
"Syshi, come here for a second."Inu-yasha said kindly. Syshi walked over...and was hit so many times he couldn't see straight, "Don't ever refer to my DAUGHTER as a babe again!!!! Got that screwbrain??"  
  
"Y-yes sir."  
  
~~~  
  
I finally found her...I finally found Riya, my future mate and soldier, She's grown up by now..15years, now I can use her. "Toshsi, unleash the army too attack Yoshimoto's village."Shameri walked out of his castle and headed into the woods.  
  
"Yes my Lord." A small rat like demon answered.  
  
I can smell her overwelming scent running towards me.  
  
Riya kept running, I've got to get away!!! She picked up on a unfamilar scent racing full speed at her, whatever it was made a red blur as it ran by her. She spun around, what was that? It took a U turn and stopped infront of her.  
  
"Hello Riya." A tall, pale, skinny man with long red hair greeted.  
  
"Who are you?"She studied his face.  
  
"My name is Shameri, I've waited a long time to see you...just as beautiful as I thought you would be." He gazed at her. She could smell his youki blood.  
  
"What do you want with me demon?" She growled, she didn't trust him.  
  
"I know you must have alotta unanswered questions about who you are...I can give them to you."He had her attention now.  
  
"You know stuff about me?"She stepped towards him, curiosity taking over.  
  
"Yes, alot of stuff." He watched her with his emotionless red eyes.  
  
"Was that man at the river my father?"She couldn't get that silvered hair man out of her head, was he really her dad?  
  
"No, that man killed your father." Shameri's hair blew gently in the wind, "That man is an insane hanyou, he killed your parents and tried to kill you."  
  
Rage gleamed in her amber eyes, her hands made fists and her voice shook, "He killed my real parents?"  
  
"Yes." He lied, taking pleasure in her rage.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Her eye's showed a dangerous glare.  
  
"I'm an old friend of the family, I've been looking for you for a long time."He said calmly.  
  
"I'll kill him..."She stared directly into his eyes, "Where can I find him?"  
  
"He's never too far from the Bone Crushers Well." He looked past her, "I think I hear someone screaming."  
  
Riya spun around, she heard the scream too, it was coming from...from the village!!! Her eyes grew wide, "No.." She leaped off towards the village. Shameri smirked and followed close behind.  
  
Please!!! Please don't let it be the village!!!! She leaped out of the woods and saw what she feared most, the one thing she was praying not to see. The huts were cloaked in fire, thick gray smoke filtered the air, bodies were scattered everywhere, each one drenched in blood. Her fear stricken eyes fell on the most destroyed hut of them all...her hut. "MOM!!! DAD!!!!" She flew to the hut and tore off the door. Intense heat licked her face and smoke strung her eyes, "Mom, *cough* Where are you?" Her watery eyes fell on a woman and a man huddled together, covered in sticky blood. She raced to their sides, "Mom! Dad! C'mon, let's get out!"  
  
Yoshimoto didn't stir...he was dead. Shira glanced up at her, "R-riya...you came back?" A smile spread across her face only to be replaced by a storm of coughing.  
  
"M-mom."Tears slid down her face, "Get up, we need to get out!"  
  
Shira tried to stand, but she lost to much blood, "I can't."  
  
"I'll carry you then!" Riya cried, trying to pick her up.  
  
"No! Niether of us would get out...liston to me baby, get out."Shira touched her black hair tenderly.  
  
"No! I won't leave you!" Riya screamed, tears combing her sooty face.  
  
"Did I ever tell you how we knew your name was Riya? Because someone sewed it on your clothes *laughs* I still remember the day we found you, you were so beautiful, and you've grown to be even more so. I love you Riya, now go!" Shira pushed her with all her might out of the door. Riya tumbled out of the hut.  
  
"No!!!"She tried to get back in, but the roof caved in, "NOOO!!! MOM DAD!!!" She collapsed on the ground, tears streeking her face, crying violently she put her face in her hands.  
  
"Inu-yasha did this Riya." A cold voice said behind her.  
  
She sat up, growling loudly she screamed, "I will kill INU-YASHA!!!!!"  
  
Want more? Coming soon! 


	4. That time of the month

Alright guys, i know the last chapters have been rough, but fluff is coming soon! Hope you like this chappie  
  
Disclaimer-I know you love reading this every single chapter, but no, I don't own Inu-yasha.  
  
~~~  
  
"I'm so glad you came Riya."Shameri slowly walked across the gigantic, black, dim lighted dining room. He sat down on a blood-red mat next to a long, cherry wood table with a big, red eye carved at each corner.   
  
Riya cautiously stepped in the room, it smelled of death.  
  
"Come, sit." He pointed to a mat across from him. She walked over and sat, watching him the whole time. I don't trust this guy, there's somthing about him that makes my skin crawl. "You look displeased."  
  
"I'm not."She watched him even closer, his eye's were like steel, they were rose-red colored.  
  
"I hope you'll find your room comfortable." He clapped his hands and rows of rat like demon's stalked out carrying food, "We'll begin training tomorrow."  
  
"Training? I'm not training, I said I'd come here, eat, spend the night then leave." She stared at the dish of food infront of her.  
  
"Why don't you eat?"He rose his chopsticks to his mouth and began eatting. The food looked and smelled delicious, but she had a weird feeling, like somthing deep down inside screaming 'don't eat it!!'  
  
"I'm not hungry."She stated calmly, looking away from the food in a attempt to kill the temptation to eat.  
  
"Surely you must be hungry."He eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"I said I'm not!" Riya glared at him. She could've sweared that for just a second, he looked upset.  
  
"Fine."He continued to eat, "If you want, you may leave to your room, since your not hungry."  
  
She rose and followed one of the rat demons to her room.  
  
When Shameri was sure she was gone he called one of his servents to him and said, "She didn't eat the poison, now we can't control her...watch her door carefully, make sure she doesn't leave."  
  
Riya walked into the huge room, black, crystal statues dotted the room, a large gray mat was in the center of the room. She shut the door and sat on the rug. I don't trust him...but why don't I? I mean, he was a friend to my parents...what type of people were my parents if they were friends with him? How do I know he's not evil? I don't trust him, yet he seems to be the only thing I can trust right now...IF ONLY I WASN'T SO STUPID!!! If I didn't run off in the woods I could've protected mom and dad!!! It's partly my fault they're dead...I didn't protect them. Inu-yasha will pay for that cruel slaughter!! I will find him...how is sitting here finding him? I've got to get out of here, I don't wanna train, I wanna fight! She stood up and snuck over to the door and gently pressed her ear against it. I hear something, someone's guarding the door! I knew I couldn't trust him! Riya walked over to the window and opened it quietly, eyed a tree close by and leaped out!  
  
~~~  
  
"Oh my word..."Escaped Kagome's astonished lips, "Who could've done this??"  
  
Inu-yasha was bearly listening, he was concentrating on something else right now, why was this place covered in Riya's scent? "Oh no..." His eye's, in a panic, scanned the burnt village.   
  
"What's wrong Inu-yasha?"Miroku followed his friend's gaze.  
  
"This smells like it's Riya's village!"Inu-yasha darted down the hill they were standing on and began sniffing the air, trying to track down her scent. Why did this have to happen tonight???Tonight was the full moon, why didn't this happen on a night he could fight and not be in pain the whole time??  
  
Kagome's face got pale, Riya!!" She slowly followed him.  
  
He walked up to a spot were her scent was strongest, kneeling he said, "She was just here...her tears are on the ground."His head jolted up to see the caved in hut infront of him, "I'm guessing this was her hut." The sun began to sat and his long silver hair turned black, his claws, fands, and ears disappeared.  
  
Kagome walked up to the hut and touched it with the tip of her fingers before pulling her hand back, "Who could've done this?"  
  
"I donno, it stinks of demon."He stood up and peered in the hut, "This hut is pretty torn up, someone didn't want this hut around, that means someone didn't want our daughter, or daughter's family around." His throat got dry when he said, 'daughter's family', him and Kagome were supposed to be her family. He was going to get her back!  
  
"Let's give these poor people a proper burial."Miroku walked towards the hut.  
  
~~~  
  
The air hissed by her ears as she ran at full speed, please don't! Please don't! Not tonight!!! She felt her pace weaken, great! Of course! This always happens on the one night I really need my power! Her hair became pure black, her ears, fangs, and claws vanished. Her breath became labored as she ran, she was as weak as a human. I almost had his scent! He was so close, I smelt him! She kept running, cautious for anything.   
  
*2 hours later*   
  
Her cheeks were rosy from running, her hair gently flowed behind her as she continued. I will find that murderous hanyou!!! Why? Why did he kill them??? What did they, or I ever do too him?? He disgusts me!!! Her ears picked up on a soft voice coming from the woods, who is that? Could it be him? She sprinted into the woods, branches and thorns scratching her legs and arms as she ran, but she bearly noticed, I've got him now! As she was running she realized everything looked familiar, she was running towards...towards the village. Why is he at the village?? I bet he's looking for me...figuring I must've died during his attack, the coward. Her eyes narrowed as she ran, I'll kill him! She could hear they were close, she slowed down. I'll surprise them and leap out. I'll have to be quiet. She tiptoed behind a bush and watched the murders.  
  
"She isn't here." A beautiful woman, in her 30's said.  
  
"She couldn't be far Kagome."Inu-yasha said. Wait! Is that Inu-yasha? He looks human! Shira and Yoshimoto said that the reason I change every full moon is because I have a allergic reaction to the sky...does he have it too?   
  
"I hope she's okay."Kagome glanced at the woods. Shoot! She almost saw me! Riya ducked down out of sight. They hope I'm ok? What type of murders are they? Maybe they knew I wasn't there...maybe they killed my parents to get them out of the way! Riya couldn't sit there any longer...kill them! She launched out of the bush and ran full speed at Inu-yasha, hand in attacking position. He saw her out of the corner of his eye and caught her wrist before her fist made contact with his face, "Riya!?!?!"  
  
She kicked his legs out from under him and tried to punch his stomach, but he quickly rolled out of the way, "What's going on??" He blocked her punch. She kicked him hard in the stomach, throwing him back. She ran to him and almost punched him the face, but he caught her fist and threw her back. "What's going on!!!" He repeated as she stood up.  
  
"Don't play dumb Inu-yasha!!!"She sprinted to him. He ducked her punch and leaped away from her kick. I wish I had my power!!! I hate being a human!! What's going on? Why is she attacking me? She slammed a powerful kick into his stomach, causing him to fly across the field.  
  
Kagome stood there, gaping in horror, "Riya!!! That's your father!!! I'm your mother!!! What's going on???" She couldn't move.  
  
"Your insane!!!"Riya chased after Inu-yasha, grabbing a sharp, arrow like rock.  
  
I don't wanna fight and hurt her, the best I can do is hold her back. He leaped out of her way, jumped over her when she did a low kick and landed behind her, pinning her arms behind her back, "Stop!!!"  
  
She twisted her leg behind his leg and tripped him, he let go of her while falling. She spun around and stabbed him, in the stomach, with the arrow head. He groaned with pain and kicked her off. Sango ran infront of Inu-yasha.  
  
"Back off or I'll throw it!!!"She held a gigantic tan boomerang in her hand above her head, in attacking position.   
  
The air had been knocked out her of from that kick and that boomerang looked like it could kill her since she was without her power. She spun around and ran off.  
  
"Riya!!"Inu-yasha tried to stand up, but the gash was to deep and torn up to move. He flinched with pain as he continued to stand up. Kagome ran to his side and gently but forcefully pushed him down.  
  
"Don't move! That wound is too deep! Syshi! Go after Riya! Stay with her intill we can catch up!"Kagome instructed. She was fighting everything inside her not to chase after Riya herself, but Inu-yasha needed her, she couldn't leave him.  
  
Syshi took off after Riya, his built legs going at full speed.  
  
"I'M FINE!!! Let me go after her!!!" He tried to get up, but Kagome wouldn't let him.  
  
"Your bleeding all over! Your not moving!!" Kagome opened her old, trusty, yellow bookbag and took out some bandages.  
  
"I'm fine wench!!!!" Kagomes eyebrow twitched.  
  
"I told you, don't call me that!!! I have a name ya know! Don't make me say it!" Kagome warned angerly.  
  
"You wouldn't."Inu-yasha felt a little scared.  
  
"Oh I would."Kagome challanged, daring him to try her.  
  
"Fine...*whisper* wench."   
  
"SIT!!!"  
  
  
  
I think I'm going to start some romance up with Syshi and Riya, what do you think? Next chappie coming soon!! 


	5. Well isn't this Ironic?

Hey,  
  
Sorry it took me so long. I had the whole thing typed up and it got erased, I needed some time to cool off. Oh yea, lol, last chap I said Inu-yasha and Riya changed on full moons, they really change on new moons, sorry 'bout the mix up. Hope you like the chapter! God bless  
  
Disclaimer-Nope, once again, I don't own Inu-yasha  
  
~~~  
  
Tall, wild grass scratched her legs as she ran. A thick blanket of fog floated in the night making almost impossible to see. Why?? Why does this have to happen tonight?!?! Humid air blew against her sweaty face. This has to be the longest night ever! Why isn't the sun up yet? I could be back there finishing him off if I had my power!!! She continued running through the field blindly, feeling utterly powerless and vunerable. After jogging a couple more minutes she slowed down and stopped, satisfied that she lost 'um. Riya breathed in a deep breath and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Lost 'um, no way they could've followed me, it's too dark and foggy, and inu breath is powerless like me, he can't track scents tonight. She smiled, who knew that this curse could also be a blessing. *Crunch* She spun around, alert and cautious. Crap! How could they have followed me!?!?! *Crunch crunch* Someone in the field was walking toward her, she could hear the crunching of leaves and grass as they walked. This stupid fog!!! I can't see anything!!! She did the one other thing she could do...ran! She raced out of the field and into the woods infront of her, she heard the footsteps following her, catching up with tremendous speed. It's him!!!!! She turned around quickly and stared out into the curtains of fog. The footsteps died. What happened? She got into fighting position, whatever it was, it was out there...hiding. "Come out!!"  
  
A built figure slowly walked out of the fog, stopping directly infront of her. It wasn't Inu-yasha, it was a teen boy, looked about 17 or 18yrs. He had tan skin and long black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. His eyes scanned her quickly, "What do you want!" She demanded.  
  
Man, she's stunning, "You."He answered weakly, oops, that came out wrong.  
  
Her eyes lit up dangerously, "Perv!" She was about to hit him when he chimmed in.  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that, I meant I need you to come with me back to Inu-yasha's group." Syshi wished he never said that, her amber eyes looked fiercly at him.  
  
"So your a murder too!!!!" She charged at him. He, completely confused, leaped out of the way.  
  
"What are you talking about!?!?" He ducked her mighty punch and blocked her speedy kick. She ignored his question and continued attacking him. "Back off or I'll be forced to attack!!" Why does she have to be so beautiful??? She snorted and charged him again, "Fine! You had a warning!" He whipped out tiny, razor-like boomerangs and threw them at her. The boomerangs sliced through the foggy air and stapled her clothes against a large tree in back of her. (A/N -In other words, she looked like the girls in the circus who get knives thrown at them and it barely misses them, except the boomerangs pinned her light blue shirt's and baggy, dark blue pant's to the tree, so she was stuck but not hurt.) She struggled violently against the boomerangs, growling angerly as she twisted and turned. He took a relaxed breath and dusted off his shirt, "It's no use, those boomerangs are made to hold the toughest demons down."   
  
"You won't take me alive!!!!"She twisted veinly in a attempt to get down.  
  
"Please, calm down..." He looked up at her attractive face, "Why did you attack me?"  
  
Hair fell around her face, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Syshi, son of Miroku and Sango." He answered quietly, she was out of breath from stuggling so much and fighting, she was only a human right now.   
  
"What does Inu-yasha want with me?" She glared at him.  
  
"Your his daughter, he and Kagome want to be apart of your life..."He was cut off.  
  
"NOT THIS AGAIN!! Either tell me the truth or don't speak!!!" She yelled, beginning to struggle once more.  
  
"It is the truth!"He protested, "Who told you otherwise?!?!"  
  
She opened her mouth, but then closed it. I can't say, if I told him they might go after him, and if they go after him I'll lose the only person out there who's trying to protect me.  
  
"Who???"He sensed her caution.  
  
She turned her eyes from him angerly.  
  
He knew this was getting them nowhere, "Look, how about I take the boomerang's off for you?"  
  
"No...I can do it myself!" She grumbled while twisting and turning.  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
He sat across from the tree she was pinned too, she had stopped struggling and was now watching the sky, dawn was approaching. When was the inu group coming? I thought for sure they'd be here by now! He chuckled quietly to himself while gazing at her.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" She snarled, feeling selfconcious.  
  
"Isn't it ironic?" He smiled thoughtfully, "That your father was pinned to a tree once, and now you are?" (A/N-Inu-yasha was pinned to a tree for 50years by Kikyo)  
  
"He isn't my father!!!!" She yelled, tired of him saying that.  
  
"Yes he is!!!" He pressed, sitting up.  
  
"No he isn't!!!!"  
  
"Yes he is!!!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted, glaring at him. That's when it happened...the sun peeked over the horizan softly, casting gentle rays of sunshine on Riya's face. Syshi watched in amazement as silver streaks and tips appeared in her long, black hair, as her ears, claws and fangs materialized instantly. Riya felt a surge of energy race through her vains, wounds and bruises healed rapidly, while a blast of strength circulated through her body, she was back! She struggled against the boomerangs in pure determination, but to her horror...they didn't budge.  
  
"I told you, thier made to hold down the toughest demons, your stuck babe." He stood up to get a better look at her.  
  
"Don't call me babe!"She warned, continuing to push all her body weight off the tree unsecessfully.  
  
"Sorry." He put his hands in the air in a apologetic gesture.  
  
Sweat beads rolled down her face, I'm stuck! Still!! I thought for sure when I transformed...how?? How am I gonna get off??? He watched her with pity, "Uh Riya, do you want me to take the boomerangs down?"  
  
Is he serious? "Seriously?" She studdered out.  
  
"Yea, I mean, as long as you promise not to kick me."He smiled   
  
"Fine."She huffed. He pressed up against her and began taking the boomerangs off. His body warmth heating her up and his closeness making her blush wildly. Why does he have to be so close?? He smells good...what am I thinking! He's a murder!!! He pulled the last boomerang off and she slipped down, "Thanks." She stepped close to him, reached her hand around his neck...and struck it! Causing him to pass out. Sorry buddy, no matter how cute you are...I can't stick around. She spun on her heels and walked off.  
  
Sorry so short, it's like 1am, I gotta get some sleep. Hope you enjoyed! More coming soon 


	6. The truth comes out

Hey,  
  
Sorry it took so long, i've been so tired lately.  
  
Disclaimer-I dont own inu-yasha, nope, don't own it  
  
~~~  
  
Syshi felt somthing tickleing his nose as he slept in the warm, morning sun. He fluttered his chocolate colored eyes open lazily and yawned. "Mmmm..." He looked down at his nose and swatted a little ladybug off it. "What the?" He slowly sat up, a bolt of pain raced down his spine. He automaticly rubbed his sore neck, "What? How?" He glanced around, where's Riya??? He leaped up, alittle too fast because now he was dizzy. Where is she?!?!? His eyes scanned the open field infront of him desperately. He saw a girlish figure with black hair and silver streaks walking carelessly into shadowy woods. "Riya..."He sprinted off towards her.  
  
~~~  
  
"Did you pick up on their scent Inu-yasha?"Kagome watched her mate study his surroundings alertly.  
  
He looked down saddly, "No..."  
  
Sango's giant eyes looked at Kagome, "Don't worry, Syshi's with her, she'll be safe."  
  
"I know, I just wish I knew why she's so outraged with us, last night...she wanted to kill Inu-yasha." Inu-yasha flinched when she said that. It was killing her not to be able to wrap her arms around Riya like she did when she was born. Riya was the same age Kagome was when she first met Inu-yasha, the love of her life. She smiled alittle, when she first met Inu-yasha she thought he was the biggest jerk ever! Ugh, she couldn't stand him and was always longing to go home! Isn't it funny? The guy she couldn't stand turned out to be the man she married. That jerk endded up being the man she'd do anything for, the man she fell inlove with, her first and last love.   
  
~~~  
  
Riya walked quickly into a dim lighted section of woods, her alert eyes never at ease...not with so many things after her. She looked up and eyed a thick branch high above her, with one jump she landed gracefully on the branch. Now I can think. She laid back, alright, I need to sort out some issues. If I don't trust Shameri, why do I believe him? She shifted postions and tried to relax, what if Inu-yasha and Kagome really are my parents? It's not that I don't trust Shameri's words, theirs no proof against them, I just don't trust his actions...he's always staring at me in desire, it's disgusting! But...he seems to know more about me then anyone else can knows...but where's the proof?? How do I really know Inu-yasha did all that?? When I fought him, it seemed as though he seriously had no idea what he did wrong, and Syshi seemed utterly confused too. What if I fought him and he really was innocent! But where's the proof that he's innocent? Where's the proof that he's not? I was so overwelmed and insane with grief that I let this inner voice control me and punish whoever was accused guilty...an inner demon. So if I can't trust Shameri and I can't trust Inu-yasha, then I have no one, I'm all alone. But who did it? Who destroyed my village? She sat up cautiously, what's he doing here?  
  
Syshi raced into the woods, "Riya!!" He scanned the woods sharply.   
  
What does he want? Can't he tell that I don't want him around me? Maybe if I sit tight he'll go away.  
  
"Riya!!!" He called again, watchful for any movement.  
  
Anytime now, you can leave at anytime...  
  
"I'm not leaving here without you!!!"   
  
Whoa, that was creepy.  
  
"I know your in here, i'm gonna sit right here and not move till you come out!" Syshi plopped down on a rock and stared into the shadows of the forest.  
  
I wonder how long he's going to really sit there...why is he here? Oh yea, that's right, he was sent here to stay with me by inu butt. She sighed, I'm not moving so he's going to be sitting there for awhile. Wait, what if he knows the truth. What if Inu-yasha really is my dad, there's no harm in asking questions, right? I NEED to know the truth. She leaped down with grace and landed beside him.  
  
He nearly fell off his rock, "Whoa! Where? You were up there the whole time??"  
  
"Listen Syshi, i'm gonna ask questions and your gonna answer them, got it?" She glared at him.  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"Is Inu-yasha REALLY my dad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you have any proof?"  
  
Syshi opened his mouth then closed it, then opened it and once again closed it, proof? How am I gonna prove that Inu-yasha's her dad? "Uhh..." He glanced around, proof???  
  
"Well, do you?" She stood with her hands on her hips, and for a second, a split second, she looked like Kagome.  
  
"You look like 'um." He slurred out.  
  
"That's your proof?" She snorted, "I should've known..."   
  
"No, I'm serious, you really look like them. You've got Inu-yasha's eyes and Kagome's form, and Inu-yasha's ears, fangs and claws, and Kagome's hair and voice. I mean seriously, how many dog demons are out there? Only two that I know of, Inu-yasha and Sesshomeru, and i'm postive that your not Sesshomeru's kid since he and Rin got married only a year ago, she's the only human he'd love enough to have kids with. So that leaves Inu-yasha and Kagome, your REAL parents." He finished.  
  
"You can't seriously think I'm gonna believe that Inu-yasha and Kagome are my parent's 'cuz we look similar." Riya shook her head.  
  
"You look like a freakin family." He growled, "Why can't you believe that? What proof do you have that they're not?"  
  
She glared at him, proof that they're not? She fell silent and looked away.  
  
"Ha! You don't have any!"  
  
"Shut up!" This guy was really annoying her.  
  
"Look, You have no proof that they aren't..."He was cut off.  
  
"And you have no proof that they are." She turned her back to him.   
  
"I just gave you proof!!" He protested angerly.  
  
"You call that proof? So what, they look like me, that just tells me that I have people out there who look like me." She growled.  
  
He fell silent, how am I going to convince her? She seems like she wants real, visible proof, how can I give her that? She seems confused too, but she knows some things...who has she been talking too? "Who told you Inu-yasha was to blame?"  
  
Riya's eyes grew wide, should I say?  
  
"Who?" He pressed, stepping closer.  
  
She remained silent, should I? I mean, I guess there's no harm in saying...  
  
"Tell me Riya."He said softly.  
  
"Shameri..."She turned and looked at him.  
  
"Shameri? Naraku's cousin?" Syshi blinked in surprise.  
  
"I donno who Naraku is." Riya said curiously, he knows Shameri?  
  
"Please don't tell me you've been getting information from him." Syshi's eyes begged her to tell him she was just joking.  
  
"Yea...why? Who's Naraku?" Curiousity was now taking over.  
  
"Naraku was a terrible hanyou who once lived. He forced Inu-yasha and his ex to fight and almost kill eachother, my dad was cursed by him and had a hole in his hand called a wind tunnel, and my mom's family was brutely murdered by her brother because his mind was controled by Naraku. But, two years ago, Inu-yasha and Kagome killed him. I almost forgot about his cousin." Syshi stared at her, "I can't believe this."  
  
"Look, you have no proof that Inu-yasha and Kagome are my parents...I should've known...so I'm gonna go." She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait! Uhh...*thinks* Wh-what if we uh...what if we...What if we check the village out! Did you look around the village and try to find scents to tell you who destroyed it?"   
  
"No..." How could I be stupid! I never looked around the place for evidence of who destroyed it! I just believed Shameri and looked for Inu-yasha.  
  
"Well then lets go."He begged, pulling her towards the direction of the village.  
  
*Half hour later*  
  
Riya felt a lump rise in her throat as they approached the village. Her village. Black, char huts were caved in, while other huts were nothing but ashes. Her eyes rested on the center hut, her old hut. She slowly walked to it, trembling. "My home..."  
  
Syshi appeared next to her, "It's ok." He rubbed her shoulder kindly.  
  
"NO IT'S NOT OK!!!! I WASN'T THERE!!!! THEY COULD'VE LIVED!!!!!!" She collasped on the ground, fighting the tears surfacing her amber eyes.  
  
"There's nothing you can do now Riya but remember them. Blaming yourself won't bring them back or ease the pain."He fell beside her.  
  
"I miss them s-so much."She whispered.  
  
"I know you do."   
  
"Why do you care so much Syshi?" She glanced at him, noticing the concern in his eyes.  
  
Before he could answer she smelt a faint scent and leaped up, nose high in the air as she tracked down the scent.  
  
"What did you find?"Syshi asked, following her.  
  
She narrowed down on the scent, looking at the ground, she picked up a small patch of clothing. "It's...it's rat-demon clothing." She glared at it in curiousity, then rage flared in her eyes, "It's Shameri's rat-demons clothing! His rat demon army!!!!" So he...he did this!!!!!!  
  
She was too busy concentrating to notice the demon behind her...watching her  
  
That ends the chapter, more hopefully coming soon. God Bless 


	7. Stay with us

Hey,  
  
Sorry it took so long!! I was on vacation and then my brother turned off the computer before I saved it. Then I finished it and internet was taken away! Here it is, hope you like it-  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Inu-yasha  
  
~~~  
  
"I found it!!! I found her!!!"Inu-yasha's giant, amber eyes narrowed down on a small section of woods, "Why is she there?" Inside those woods was where Riya's old village was.  
  
"Found what?!?! Where??"Kagome had been dying to hear those words for days, please, please tell me he found Riya.  
  
"Riya, the village."Inu-yasha flew off towards the forest.  
  
"Wait up Inu-yasha!!"Sango shouted as she, Kagome, and Miroku jumped on Kirara, "Follow Inu-yasha." She whispered in Kirara's ear.  
  
~~~  
  
"I knew it!!! Why didn't I trust my instincts?!?! Shameri killed them!!! Shameri killed my family!!!" Riya's eyes were filled with pain, "I hurt Inu-yasha for no reason..."  
  
A tall, sickly crippled form walked out of the shadows, "You shouldn't have come here Riya."  
  
She spun around, "Shameri!!! You snake, why did you tell me Inu-yasha was behind all this!!!"  
  
He snickered cruelly, "To think, you faught your own father and survived, I must admitt, I was surprised when I heard you walked away unharmed from that fight you and him had. You definately have his fighting skills."  
  
"Your disgusting!!! Your a mentle case!!!!"Riya whispered venomously, "Why did you make me fight him?!?!"  
  
"He's both our enemy Riya. He wanted to kill you when you were born, so I sent someone to save you, but sadly she was killed. That's when that pathtic, human, couple found you and took you away." His eye's traveled to Syshi, "Your the exterminator and priest's son, aren't you?"  
  
Riya took a protective step infront of Syshi, "Number one, they weren't pathtic!!! Number two, I don't believe you, which brings me to number three...YOUR my only enemy!" She lashed out on him, but he quickly blocked her  
  
"Fool!!!" He tried to grab her neck, but she ducked him and leaped over his head, landing behind him. Before she could dig her claws into his back, he spun around and grabbed her neck, lifting her off the ground."You WILL be my mate, that is the only reason I'm LETTING you live!!!"  
  
Her hands tried to pull his grasp off her, he tightened it.  
  
"Riya!!!!"Syshi punched Shameri hard in the face.  
  
"Pathtic human." Shameri's long claw ripped aross his shoulder, Syshi fell back.  
  
"No..."Shameri noticed a faint scent coming his way.  
  
"RIYA!!!!" Inu-yasha tackled into Shameri unmercifully. Shameri let Riya go while falling back.  
  
Kagome appeared next to her, "Riya!!! Hold on baby, take deep breaths!!!"  
  
Riya felt her world spinning, she had lost too much air. The last thing she remembered was Shameri getting punched by Inu-yasha then leaving.  
  
~~~  
  
Riya slowly fluttered open her wide, amber eyes. Where am I? She was lying on a comfortable bamboo mat, in a small bamboo hut. Light seeped through the cracks in between each skinny tree making up the walls. A old woman with a black patch over her eye walked over to her, "Hello young one, do ye feel better?"  
  
"Wh-who are you?"Riya's throat felt raspy and rough.  
  
"My name is Keade, I am a old friend of thy parents."  
  
"Inu-yasha and Kagome?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Riya sat up, "What happened to Shameri? Where's Syshi?!?! Is he okay???"  
  
"Shameri escaped during his and Inu-yasha's fight. Syshi is fine." Keade answered kindly, "Do ye feel better?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, I'll get Inu-yasha and Kagome then, they've been so worried." Keade smiled then walked out.  
  
Riya rubbed her sore neck tenderly, Inu-yasha and Kagome really are my parents...I hurt them and they really were my parents. Inu-yasha...I owe him my life, he saved me...all I've done is attack him.  
  
Kagome sprinted into the room and fell beside her, "Are you okay? Does anything hurt??"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Inu-yasha slowly walked into the room and stood next to her, looking down at her carefully.  
  
"Are you sure???"Kagome watched her like a hawk, studying her body for any sign of pain.  
  
"Yes, I'm good."  
  
Kagome smiled lightly, "Inu-yasha look, she still has your stare."  
  
Inu-yasha smiled a small smile before falling beside her, "Please Riya, stay here with us."  
  
Riya was alittle shocked at his request, "You..you still want me? After all I did? I feel so ashamed at what I did to you both..."  
  
"Of coarse we want you! Your our only child and we love you!! Everyday we thought about you and dreamed about seeing you again."Kagome explained gently.  
  
"Please...I can't loose you again."Inu-yasha stared at her, pain and love was written across his face.  
  
"Yes." Riya answered graciously. They really loved her, after all she did...  
  
~~~  
  
Riya sat quietly on a thick log, waiting for Kagome to finish making lunch. Inu-yasha had gotten very excited about this lunch, somthing about a strange noodle food called 'Ramen'. Kagome continued to stir a large, wooden spoon around in a giant, black pot. Inu-yasha was constantly looking over her shoulder into the pot eagerly and groaning for her to hurry up.  
  
"Just wait Inu-yasha!!"Kagome had enough of his whines for her to speed it up.  
  
"It's taking you an hour to cook this!!!"Inu-yasha barked impatiently.  
  
"I might make it two hours if you don't sit do..." Inu-yasha slammed down onto the ground as a red necklace around his neck glowed, "Oops, sorry Inu-yasha, I forgot."  
  
"Wench!!!"Inu-yasha growled while standing up.  
  
"What happened?"Riya's eyes glowed with curiousity at what just happened.  
  
"I can't say s...I can't say the word that means placing your butt on a seat, without him hurling into the ground. That rosary around his neck throws him." Kagome explained.  
  
"Why?" Riya watched him grumble angerly.  
  
Kagome smiled playfully at Inu-yasha, "When I first met Inu-yasha he tried to hurt me to get a jewel I had, so Keade put that necklace on him to protect me."  
  
"Is the food done yet??"Inu-yasha glared at the pot in frustration.  
  
"INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome shouted, "STOP ASKING!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up wench!!"Inu-yasha looked over her shoulder at the bubbling water and swimming Ramen noodles, "It looks done."  
  
"Don't call me wench!"Kagome took out some small, odd looking bowls.   
  
"Where did you get bowls like that?"Riya watched Kagome pour the steaming noodles into the small bowls.  
  
"I got them from where I come from. I come from the future, 500yrs in the future."She handed a bowl to Riya, Inu-yasha was drowling as the bowl was passed by his face, the smell teasing his nose, "Would you give me some already!!!!!"  
  
"Seriously?"Riya lifted the chopsticks to her mouth, then cautiously began eatting. It...was...THE BEST FOOD SHE EVER HAD!!!!! She soon found herself dropping the chopsticks and drinking it down, "This...is...*swallow* the BEST *chew* food I ever had!!!"   
  
Kagome shook her head as she watched Inu-yasha and Riya devour their bowl of food. At least she doesn't lick the bowl when she's done, oh wait, nevermind.   
  
"Hey Kagome, Inu-yasha, uh...Riya." Syshi was alittle taken back by Riya's eatting habits, man, she eats just like Inu-yasha...poor her.  
  
"Hi Syshi."Kagome poured him a steaming bowl of Ramen soup.  
  
"I can see you like the soup almost as much as Inu-yasha does." He plopped down next to her.  
  
She suddenly became selfconscious and wiped her mouth, "Hi Syshi." She placed her empty bowl down, resisting the urge to lick it again, "Is your shoulder okay?"  
  
"Yea, i'll be okay." He had a white bandage over his shoulder, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm good." She watched him eat his noodles calmly, how can he eat that stuff so slowly?   
  
"I was worried that you'd be really hurt, i'm sorry I didn't get you out of his grasp." He looked at her with shame.  
  
"Don't worry about it...why does my health mean so much to you?" She noticed that he seemed concerned for her alot.  
  
"Your Inu-yasha and Kagome's daughter." He stated simply.  
  
Oh, that's why...what was I thinking he'd say? Of coarse that'd be why he'd care, that makes perfect sense...it's not like I was expecting any other reason...right? "Oh, okay."  
  
"So your sure your okay?" He repeated, assuring himself that she's fine.  
  
"Yup."   
  
Man, she's so beautiful...wait! What am I thinking?? She's Inu-yasha's daughter, it'd be too weird...I can't think like that! She's JUST his daughter, that's all...nothing else. It wouldn't work out anyway...it's not like she likes me  
  
  
  
More coming soon. God bless, ashie 


	8. Uh, hi Kouga

Hey,  
  
I'm going to try to update alot sooner. I'm still unsure what should happen next (writers block). Alright, here we go-  
  
Disclaimer-I know you guys LOVE reading this EVERY single chapter, but no...I don't own Inu-yasha.  
  
~~~  
  
Riya gazed at the bright stars above her. The night sky seemed so peaceful and mysterious. Kagome had given her a cushiony 'sleeping bag' that she had brought from her time, it was very comfortable. It still blew her mind that Kagome and Inu-yasha wanted her, after all she did. They were so kind to her...their kindness made her feel shameful for what she did even more. She felt Inu-yasha's stare on her, Riya knew he was making sure she didn't try to leave. It was about an hour later before she noticed him close his exhusted eyes and finally get some sleep. The others had been asleep for hours. Riya slowly stood up and crept by him to the small river next to them. Knealing, she stared at her watery reflection. For the first time in her life, she saw more then just her face. She saw Inu-yasha's ears on her head, Kagome's lips and nose on her face. Inu-yasha's eyes and streaks of silver hair. She rose her hand to her cheek in amazement, I really DO look like them.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inu-yasha walked up next to her.  
  
She immediately leaped up and looked at him, "Nothing."  
  
He looked past her at a figure on the other side of the river, "Not you Riya, what are you doing here uglybutt??"  
  
"It's been awhile mut face." A tall, handsome man walked out of the shadows on the other side of the river. He had long brown hair tied into a high ponytail on the back of his head, he was dressed in brown animal skin and had a wolf like tail, "Is that Kagome??" The demon (she had now smelt his scent and realized it was a demon) jumped over the river and landed gracefully next to her, "It can't be...*smelled air* nope, but you look alot like her...your very pretty."  
  
"BACK OFF PEA BRAIN!!!!"Inu-yasha leaped inbetween them, "Don't you dare hit on MY daughter Kouga!!!!"  
  
"CALM DOWN HALF BREED!!! I have pups of my own now, actually I have twin boys, 15years old. Hiro and Kychi, come!"  
  
Two attractive boys raced out of the darkness and sprang over the river, landing next to Kouga. One had wild, long brown hair and a lean body. He wore clothes much like his father's and had a scar running down his arm in the shape of a fang. The other had a brown moehawk (sorry if not spelled right) and also a lean body. He wore clothes like his dad too except he had a thin, white necklace on.  
  
"Who's the poor hag that married you?" Inu-yasha snickered, enjoying the fact that Kagome chose him over wolf breath to marry.  
  
"Ayumi was my mate mut, so don't call her a hag!! She passed away though, in battle, I miss her...like it's any of your business anyway! Are you and Kagome still together??" Kouga scanned the area around Inu-yasha, in hope of spotting his old flame.  
  
"Yes!!! You better not go near MY Kagome!!!"Inu-yasha spat out protectively.  
  
"What's going..."Kagome sleeply stumbled over to the chatting demons, "Kouga?"  
  
Kouga's expression changed from angery to joyful in seconds, "Kagome!! Is that you?? Yes! It is you, I can tell by your amazing scent!!"Kouga grabbed her hands in excitement.  
  
Kagome stood there, blushing from embarassment, "Hi Kouga."She tried to pull her hands away, but he tightened his grip.  
  
Inu-yasha tore Kouga's hand away from his mate's, "DON'T TOUCH HER, DUMB BUTT!!!!!"  
  
Riya leaned over to Kagome, "Who is this guy?"  
  
"Kouga. Kouga's this demon that used to have a crush on me."Kagome tried to explain.  
  
"Used? It doesn't look like he's gotten over it."Riya observed. Suddenly she felt two pair of eyes watching her. She turned and looked at the twins, "What?"  
  
"Your Kagome's daughter? The great miko who could see the jewel shards and help save some of our brothers?" The wild haired one asked.  
  
"Yea...what's it to you?" Riya watched them cautiously as Kouga and Inu-yasha fought in the backround.  
  
"I'm Hiro, "The wild haired one informed.  
  
"I'm Kychi." The one with the moehawk smiled flirtatiously.  
  
"Okay."She turned her attention back to the fight.  
  
"What's your name?" Kychi stepped close to her, very close, uncomfortably close.  
  
"R-Riya." She choked out nervously, it's one thing to come up against terrible demons, it's another to come up against extremely forward boys.  
  
"That's a really nice name."Hiro complimented, pushing his brother away and standing next to her.  
  
"Uh...thanks, I like your name too." She tried to inch away.   
  
"You do?!?!?! Ha! The miko chose me!!!" Hiro smiled triumphly at his jealous brother.   
  
"I assure you I didn't choose anyone...wait, choose you for what?" Riya glanced at now a disappointed Hiro's face.  
  
"I already choose you though."Hiro gave her big puppy eyes.  
  
"No!! I choose the miko!!!"Kychi growled at Hiro.  
  
"Choose me for what?"  
  
"Riya," Hiro took her surprised hands, "I chose you to be my woman."  
  
"Uhhh...w-what?"Riya tensed up, "Buddy, I think you need to back off." Why is it that a guy thinks a simple compliment is a invitation to marry you?  
  
Hiro got closer, wrapping his arm aound her, "You'll be a great tool for me, I need to be with someone powerful, like yourself."  
  
"Back off MY woman!!!!"Kychi was inches from Hiro's face.  
  
"Get away from my daughter!!!"Inu-yasha barked at Hiro.  
  
"C'mon boys, we need to get going." Kouga jumped across the river, "Don't worry Kagome, i'll be back."  
  
Hiro and Kychi gave Riya one last glace before following their dad.  
  
"Kouga, I'm married. You should move on with your life.There are plenty of young, beautiful wolf women out there!"Kagome yelled after him, but it was to late, he was already gone.  
  
~~~  
  
"So Inu-yasha, Naraku's cousin stole Riya?" Sango played with a stick next to her, "Shameri?"  
  
"Yes, we must find him...he want's Riya."Inu-yasha couldn't stand sitting anymore, he leaped up and began streching.  
  
Miroku, who had been pacing, looked at Inu-yasha thoughtfully, "If this demon is so powerful, why didn't he strike Riya sooner? Why did he wait till we found her?It sounds like he was setting up a trap."  
  
Inu-yasha never thought about that, "Yea...he wanted me and Kag-chan to find her so he could use us against her, make her think we're her enemies."   
  
"We have to find him."Kagome whispered to herself, "We have to..."  
  
~~~  
  
Shameri gazed out his narrow, black window. Inu-yasha, if he hadn't have come Riya would've been mine. I have to kill him...and that woman too, Kagome. I'll go after her tomorrow. Once I kill that woman...Inu-yasha will be to broken to save Riya. What about that Syshi fighter? Riya seemed to be very protective with him, fearing his death, and he looked scared after I had Riya...scared that I'd kill her. I must get rid of him too! I'll kill Kagome then Syshi, then finally...Inu-yasha!!  
  
  
  
What do you think will happen?? You'll find out soon!! God bless 


End file.
